


Meet Me Back in Texas

by Daubennie



Series: Javier Pena [1]
Category: Narcos (TV)
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:09:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22943077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daubennie/pseuds/Daubennie
Summary: Reader is no longer sure if she can continue living in Colombia with Javi
Relationships: Javier Peña/Reader, Javier Peña/You
Series: Javier Pena [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1704355
Kudos: 24





	1. Doubts and Realisations

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted on my tumblr! - nineteenninety-six

(Y/N) dejectedly stared at the plate opposite her, it was stone cold, just like the one in front of her. She pushed herself away from the table with a disappointed sigh, it was nearing one am and she had to admit to herself that Javier wasn’t coming home anytime soon.

Shimmying out of the dress she wore for the occasion, (Y/N) let the tears she had been holding in for the past hour fall. She wasn't all that surprised but Javier had repeatedly promised that he'd be back home earlier so that they could have dinner together but once again, Escobar had taken priority and Javier was most likely off somewhere in Colombia trying to chase him. After switching off all the lights and placing the food into containers and into the fridge, (Y/N) slipped into bed and cried herself to sleep.

As she woke up and got herself ready for the day ahead of her, (Y/N) realised that Javier didn’t end up coming home at all. She didn't want to be reactionary but she was wondering if this was the life for her; late and lonely nights, staying up late wondering if Javier was okay, wondering if every person she encounters works for Escobar and if they were going kill her. It was times like this where she admired Connie greatly.

Deciding to head to work early so she could distract herself, (Y/N) quickly locked up the house and started the twenty-minute walk it took to the local hospital, Javier usually dropped her off on his way to work but since he wasn’t here, she had to go by herself. 

(Y/N) walked briskly to the hospital, her hand tightly clenched around the pocketknife Javier had begged for her to carry around, he initially wanted her to carry a gun but she refused to so they settled on a knife. 

Breathing a sigh of relief as she approached the hospital, (Y/N) hurriedly skipped up the stairs and slipped into the building, thankful that nothing had happened on her journey over. The hospital was still quiet, most of the patients were still asleep and the doctors and nurses were making their rounds, (Y/N) quietly made her way to the floor she was supposed to be on and got stuck in with work, losing track of time.

"(Y/N)!" Connie's call of her name broke her focus from the papers she was looking over.

A glance to her watch told her it was 10 am, the actual time her shift should have started if she hadn't decided to go in early. Her and Connie often shared shifts and that along with being the partners of DEA agents allowed them to become really close friends. They didn't even know they were connected through Javier and Steve until a group dinner but after that, they became even closer, glad at finding someone who was going through the exact same thing they were.

"Connie" (Y/N) smiled at her friend.

"Dr Garcia said you came in early" Connie went straight to the point.

"I woke up early so I decided to come in early" (Y/N) explained before focusing back on the paperwork 

"Did Javi drop you off? I knocked earlier as I was leaving but no-one answered" 

(Y/N) shook her head, "Javi didn't come home last night so I'm assuming him and Steve had to stay late for a lead or something." 

When Connie didn't immediately respond, (Y/N) turned to face her and frowned, Connie was biting her lip, a look of pity on her face. 

"Steve came home last night" It wasn't really a question but Connie nodded anyway.

(Y/N) squeezed her eyes shut, unable to believe that Javier had ditched her.

"Do-do you think he's cheating on me?" (Y/N) whispered.

Connie quickly pulled her up and dragged them into a supply closet, the only place where they'd get any sort of privacy.

"Don't be ridiculous, Javi loves you" Connie scolds her.

“He promised me last week that he would come home earlier than usual so we can have a dinner date together. I spent all day yesterday preparing the food he likes the most and he doesn’t even appear, I didn’t even get a telephone call saying that he can’t come. I sat at that table until one in the morning, Connie and he didn’t even come home at all.” (Y/N) sobbed.

“Oh, sweetheart” Connie brought (Y/N) into a hug, shushing her.

“I don’t know if I can do this anymore.”

“You want to break up with Javi?” Connie couldn’t believe what she was hearing

“I-I don’t know. I love him with all my heart but living in Colombia and worrying if I’m going to get attacked by one of Escobar’s men because I’m connected to Javi, weighs so much on me.”

“Talk to him. Talk to Javi before you do anything rash.” Connie convinced her

“You’re right, yeah. I’ll talk to him.” (Y/N) wiped her tears and gave Connie a hug, thankful for the woman’s advice and friendship.

Neither of them brought up Javier for the rest of the day, focusing on their work instead. As their shift was winding to a close, they prepared for the walk home something they did often as they lived in the same building. Steve was waiting for Connie in his car outside of the hospital but he stepped out once he noticed them walking down the steps,

“I’d thought I leave early and take you ladies home” Steve explained to them before they could even ask, flashing a grin to his wive.

(Y/N) was grateful, she hated walking back to the apartment when it was late and dark. Initially, Steve and Javier would alternate taking the women home from the hospital, taking a brief break to drive over before heading back to work but as they grew closer to catching Escobar it meant that her and Connie had to make their own way home.

“I knew there was a reason I married you.” Connie quipped, giving Steve a hug and a kiss.

“Is Javi still at the station?” (Y/N) asked

“Uh yeah he should be”

“Would it be too much to ask if you are able to take me there?”

“Of course not. We’ll drop Connie off first and then I’ll take you.” Steve could tell something was up but decided not to ask knowing Connie would probably tell him that evening.

“Thank you.” (Y/N) gave him a grateful smile before she slipped into the back seat.

(Y/N) sat in silence as they drove to the apartment building, listening to Connie and Steve tell each other about their day. (Y/N) waved Connie goodbye and told her that she’ll see her tomorrow as they pulled up outside of the apartment and Connie excited the car, Steve waited until Connie got in safely and (Y/N) had moved into the front seat before leaving.

“Thanks again for taking me, Steve.” (Y/N) watched as the streets sped by as they drove through the streets of Bogotá.

“No problem.” Steve glanced at her, “Do you wanna tell me what’s up? You don’t have to but Connie will probably tell me anyway”

(Y/N) sighed, “I don’t know if I can stay here in Colombia with Javi anymore. I don’t think I can take it anymore.”

“I thought you guys were fine, what spurred this on?” 

“Last night, I made dinner for the two of us after he promised me he would come home early last week. I stayed up to one am waiting for him and he didn’t come home at all. At first, I thought the two of you had to go somewhere but then Connie told me that you came home last night.”  
“Jesus fuckin’ christ Javi” Steve muttered under his breath, “Have you spoken to him?”

“That’s why I asked you to take me to the office, I’m not sure the next time he’d be at home so that I can speak to him.” (Y/N) explained

“You do whatever you think is right but remember Javi loves you more than anything. The late nights are him wanting to catch Escobar as soon as possible so that he can move back to the states with you.” 

“I know Javi loves me and I love him too. Me leaving wouldn’t be me breaking up with him but rather just a small break. I still want to get married to him and spend the rest of my life with him but the longer I stay in Colombia, the worst I feel.”

“I’m glad you still want to be Javi because he said I could be the best man at his wedding and I expect him to keep his promise.” Steve grinned at her causing her to laugh.

The fact that Javi wanted to get married to her wasn’t news to her, they had been speaking about it for a while and both of them knew that it was going to happen at one point.

“If you’re the best man, does that mean Connie is the maid of honour?” 

“I doubt she’ll have it any other way” Steve said making both of them laugh again.

Steve pulled up outside of the station but stopped her before she could leave the car, “Hey, do whatever is best for you. Javi will understand and support you.”

“Thank you, Steve.”

“You want me to wait?”

“Nah, go back home to Connie, I’m sure Javi will take me home.”

Steve nodded and (Y/N) stepped out of the car, waving as Steve drove away.

(Y/N) walked through the station, knowing the route to Javier’s and Steve office like the back of her hand. When she arrived she peered through the open door and saw Javier bent over the desk with a cigarette in his hand.

“Hey..” (Y/N) knocked on the door to announce her presence before she stepped in. 

Javier looked up and expression turned into surprise when he saw (Y/N) standing in front of him.

“(Y/N)? What are you doing here darlin’?” Javier stood up and made his way over to her, sweeping her up into a crushing hug.  
“I missed you. You didn’t come home last night.” (Y/N) hugged him back, just as tightly.

“I know honey, I’m so sorry. I got some intel and got carried away.” Javier pressed a kiss to her forehead.

Javier dragged Steve’s chair over to his desk and placed it next to his and guided (Y/N) to sit on it before he sat in his.

“I know I promised I’d be home for dinner but the quicker we catch Escobar the quicker we can go back home to Texas.”

“You didn’t even call Javi.” 

“Lo siento mi amor” Javier took (Y/N)’s hands into his and pressed a gentle kiss to them.

“Javi...we need to talk.” (Y/N) was slightly scared but she knew she had to do this.

Javier could hear the seriousness in her voice and squeezed her hands encouragingly and kept silent so she didn’t feel pressured.

“I love you Javi, with all my heart and I want to spend the rest of my life with you but I don’t think I can stay here with you in Colombia anymore. I feel like I’m suffocating living here, worrying that every person that I come across might be working for Escobar or staying up all night wishing and praying that you haven’t been murdered is too much for me Javi.” (Y/N) began to sob as she was speaking.

Javier pulled her into a hug and pressed multiple soft kisses to her head, shushing her and slowly rocking from side to side,

“Don’t cry. Don’t cry, sweetheart.”

“Oh Javi, I’m so sorry.” (Y/N) wrapped her arms around him, not wanting to let go.

“Listen to me, don’t apologize.” Javier pulled back so that he could look into (Y/N)’s eyes, “If you don’t feel safe or comfortable here then you should go home.”

“Aren’t you upset?”

“I’m devastated but I love you more than anything. I haven’t treated you fairly since we’ve come down but you alive, well and happy in Texas is better than you upset and uncomfortable in Bogotá,”

“I love you.” (Y/N) pressed a kiss to Javier’s lips 

“I love you too, mi vida.”  
One week later

(Y/N) and Javier stood in the airport wrapped in a hug as they waiting for the call for (Y/N)’s plane to San Antonio.

“Make sure papá stays out of trouble whilst you’re there.”

(Y/N) snorted into his shoulder, “I don’t think anyone can keep your father out of trouble Javi.”

“Hmm, that’s true.”

“Sounds like someone I know.” Javier pinched her bum at her jab causing her to laugh.

“Attention passengers. We will now start boarding flight 849 to San Antonio, Texas at gate seven”

The couple sighed as they pulled away from each other,

“That’s me.” 

“Call me when you get home, no matter what time.” Javier reminded her

“Of course.”

The couple shared goodbye a kiss that contained a lot of emotions and unspoken words.

“You kill that bastard Escobar and you come back to me okay?” (Y/N) peered up at Javier.

“I’ll come back to you no matter what.”

They shared one more kiss before (Y/N) shouldered her purse and walked away to her gate, glancing one more time at Javier before she disappeared behind the crowd.


	2. Reunions

(Y/N) slowly sipped her gin and tonic as she sat at the airport bar waiting for Javier’s plane to arrive. Out of the hundreds of ways she had imagined their reunion to be, this had definitely not been one of them and she was having a hard time dealing with her emotions and thoughts about the situation. 

When she looked up at the arrival board she saw that Javier’s plane from D.C had just landed so she downed the rest of her drink and made her way to his gate, suddenly extremely nervous. When Javier walked out of the gate (Y/N) felt her heart squeeze in sympathy for the man who looked so lost and defeated, she sent him a small smile when he looked up at her and felt relieved when the one he sent back was sincere. 

Javier made his way over to (Y/N) and dumped his bag on the floor before he swept her into his arms and pressed his face into the crook of her neck.

“Hey” Javier’s was choked up, suddenly overwhelmed with a range of emotions.

“Hi” (Y/N) murmured back, reaching her hand up to brush through his hair.

Javier pulled back and took the sight of her in. It had been a long few months without her and the weekly calls weren’t doing enough, he wouldn’t deny that she was one of the factors that made him join forces with Los Pepes. The sooner he could get rid of Escobar, the sooner he could come home.

“Can we go home?” He quietly asked.

(Y/N) cupped his cheek with her hand and brushed her thumb of his cheekbone before smiling at, “Of course.”

(Y/N) let pick up his bag before she took his hand in hers and led them towards the airport car park. After Javier threw his suitcase in the boot and sat in the passenger seat, (Y/N) began driving them home, their journey was silent other than the soft hum of the radio.

Javier suddenly sat up straight from his slumped position in his seat when he realised that they going on a different route than the one they usually did to go back home,

“Where are you going? This isn’t the way back to papás” Javier turned towards (Y/N)

“It was meant to be a surprise but oh well.” (Y/N) smiled at him, “I got us an apartment, it’s only twenty minutes away from your dad so don’t worry.”

“An apartment?”

“Hmm, a place for the two of us”

“Sounds great” Javier grinned at her. “How did papá take it?”

“He’s happy for us, invited us over for dinner on Sunday as well.”

Javier’s happy expression crumpled at the news that his father wanted them over for dinner. He was afraid of facing his father like he was with (Y/N), scared of seeing his father disappointed in him. (Y/N) saw his change in emotion and was quick to comfort him,

“He’s not angry or disappointed in you Javi. As long as you’re healthy and alive he doesn’t care about anything else”

Javier knew (Y/N) was right but he still felt guilt towards her and his father but he nodded his head, not wanting to get into with her. 

They soon pulled into the car park of their apartment complex and (Y/N) was practically vibrating in excitement as she waited for Javier to take his bags out of the car,

“C’mon, Javi” (Y/N) whined. 

“The apartment isn’t going anywhere” Javier chuckled

(Y/N) rolled her eyes and grabbed his hand when he had finished unloading his bags and tugged him towards the apartment, only letting go when she had to unlock the door.

“Home sweet home, mi amor!” (Y/N) exclaimed as she pushed the door open and motioned him to step inside.

Javier was speechless as he walked in, the apartment had (Y/N)’s touch all over, there were several framed photos of them with their friends and family plastered on the walls and the general design and look was something that combined both their tastes. 

“What do you think?” (Y/N) was twiddling her thumbs, nervously awaiting Javier’s answer.

“It’s amazing, I love it.” Javier walked over to her and kissed her.

“I’m glad.” 

(Y/N) wrapped her arms around Javier’s neck and pulled him to a hug. Javier’s arms automatically wrapped around her waist and pulled her closer to him, his grip tight.

“I love you, Javi.” (Y/N) whispered.

Javier sharply inhaled and tightened his grip on her, “I love you too”

They stay wrapped in their embrace for a few minutes, glad to be back with each other after so long despite the circumstances.

“Where’s the bedroom?” Javier asked without pulling away.

(Y/N) pointed to one of the doors and Javier led them towards it. He shrugged off his jacket and kicked off his shoes before he crawled onto to bed and motioned (Y/N) to join him, which she quickly did. They quickly wrapped themselves up in a hug once again with (Y/N) resting her head on Javier’s chest where she could hear his heart beating and Javier’s arms wrapped around her and his head rested on hers.

“I missed this. I missed you.” Javier murmured

(Y/N) pressed a kiss to his chest as a response.

Javier heaved a sigh before he poured his heart out, “I’m sorry, I really am. I just wanted Escobar gone so that I could come home to you, joining up with Los Pepes was a mistake. I should have been like Steve, just put my head down and work hard and we could have gotten him that way but instead, I acted rash and nearly messed everything up.”

“Javi…”

“My selfishness nearly fucked everything up.” Javier began to choke up. “I was so fucking dumb and now I’ll probably be kicked out of the DEA and I won’t even be there when they catch Escobar.”

(Y/N) pulled out of his grip and pushed him so that he was lying flat on his back before she straddled him,

“We know Javi. Me, Steve and your papá all know this and we don’t judge you. You had to take some steps because some people weren’t willing to. It’s not your fault there was corruption hindering your job.”

Javier gripped (Y/N)’s hips, “Los Pepes did horrible things.”

“Search Bloc isn’t completely innocent either” (Y/N) gently reminded him.

Javier clenched his eyes shut, the memory of Carrillo killing the kid who worked for Escobar hitting him. 

“You and Steve were surrounded by people who wanted and planned for your failure.” (Y/N) continued speaking, “The only thing I’m upset about is how much danger you put yourself in when you worked with Los Pepes. What if they killed you went you fulfilled their need for you? I don’t know how’ll I’ll survive without you Javi”

Javier tugged her down so that they were hugging once again, “lo siento mi amor”

They stayed wrapped up in each other’s embrace for a few minutes before Javier suddenly spoke up,

“I’m thinking the summer would be nice.”

“For what?” (Y/N) asked, caught off guard.

“Our wedding.”

(Y/N) abruptly sat up, “This summer?! Are you crazy? That’s far too soon to be able to properly plan a wedding. Besides, you haven’t even proposed”

Javier grinned at her before he untangled his body from hers and left the room, he returned with a small square box in his hand.

“You found one?” (Y/N) gasped. Javier had wanted to find the perfect ring for her and wouldn’t settle for anything less.

Javier sat beside her on the edge of the bed, “Hmm, in Medellín.”

Javier popped open the box to reveal the ring and (Y/N) gasped when she saw it,

“Oh Javi, it’s perfect” 

Javier knelt on the floor in front of (Y/N) and took her hand in his, “(Y/N), would you do me the honour of marrying me and becoming my wife?”

(Y/N) teared up at the proposal, it didn’t matter that she knew this was coming, it was still one the best moments of her life.

“Of course I will!” (Y/N) threw herself into Javier’s arms. She pulled back enough to allow him to slide the ring onto her finger before she hugged him again.

“How about next summer?” Javier asked

(Y/N) laughed, “Sounds great and we can invite Steve and Connie.”

“Can’t forget the best man and maid of honour can we.” Javier chuckled

“I love you Javi and I can’t wait for our future together.”

“I love you too mi amor” Javier said before he kissed her.


End file.
